Celos - Rizzles 2016 One-shot
by Lefelux
Summary: One-shot Rizzles.


" _ **Celos y…"**_

—¡Maura! Abre la maldita puerta.

Jane golpeó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones. Tenía llaves de la casa de Maura, pero esta última había puesto el seguro que no tenía cerradura y que solo se podía manipular desde el interior de la casa.

—¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! —Insistió— ¡Ábreme! —Volvió a golpear la puerta.

Maura siguió sin contestar, estaba enfadada con Jane.

La actitud de Maura se debía a la noticia que recibió hace horas en el trabajo. Jane le había informado que Casey, su ex novio, regresó a Boston con el objetivo de conquistarla. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, Jane había aceptado quedar con él ayer en la noche para hablar porque hacía dos años que Casey y ella no tenían contacto alguno.

Enterarse de que anoche Jane había aceptado verse con Casey había provocado que Maura enfureciese y dudase de Jane.

Actualmente, y desde hace tres meses, Maura y Jane empezaron a tener una relación más allá de la amistad. Habían mantenido sexo entre ellas, y los sentimientos empezaban a ser más fuertes. Ninguna de las dos se trataba como amigas porque la amistad poco a poco se había transformado en amor.

—¡Por favor Maura! ¿Tanto te cuesta abrir la puerta y hablar conmigo?

—¡Basta Jane! —Habló desde el otro lado de la puerta— No quiero hablar contigo, márchate de aquí porque los vecinos van a llamar a la policía.

—Mejor para mí. Los vecinos llamaran a la policía y al ver que se trata de esta dirección, enviaran a Korsak y a Frankie. Y todos sabemos lo que va a pasar una vez que estén aquí. Se pondrán de mi parte y no solo tendrás a una persona golpeando tu puerta, sino a tres. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Escasos segundos más tarde sonó el ruido de la cerradura y luego el de la manija abriendo la puerta.

Jane sintió nerviosismo porque Maura le intimidaba, sobre todo cuando estaba enfadada. Aunque también sintió cosquilleos en el estómago, estaba frente a la mujer de su vida.

—Cariño… —Dejó de hablar cuando vio que Maura negó con la cabeza.

Jane recordó que a Maura no le gustaba que se dirigieran a ella en términos cariñosos cuando estaba realmente enfadada.

—Maura… —Dijo dudando.

La forense no dijo nada y Jane sabía que podía proseguir

—Lo de Casey tiene una explicación, deja que te lo explique.

Mura se dirigió a ella en un tono de voz firme y serió.

—No sé si quiero escucharla en estos momentos. Estoy muy enfadada y sinceramente…no sé cómo reaccionaré contigo.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Si es únicamente para hablar, sí. No quiero que hoy te quedes a dormir aquí.

—De acuerdo, eso me vale.

Maura se retiró de la puerta y caminó hasta el sofá del salón. Acto seguido Jane entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, luego se acercó hasta el sofá y después casi cinco segundos que necesitó para controlar sus nervios, se sentó al lado de Maura sin invadir su espacio personal.

— _Mau_ …

Sobre la marcha Jane recordó de inmediato no usar diminutivos cariñosos y se corrigió a sí misma.

—Maura —Prosiguió—, llevamos poco más de tres meses teniendo sexo y haciendo cosas que no hacen dos simples amigas. Aunque no hayamos hablado del tema, yo me considero tu pareja y no haría nada que te perjudique.

Maura giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Jane.

—No te equivoques Jane —Dijo presa del enfado que todavía sentía—. Tú y yo no somos pareja, somos dos buenas amigas que hace tres meses empezaron a tener sexo. Yo no me comprometo con personas que siguen quedando con sus ex parejas…

—¡Vamos Maura! —Reprochó— No te comportes así. Ayer Casey me llamó, me dijo que estaba de vuelta en Boston y que quería hablar conmigo. Han pasado dos años en los que entre él y yo no existe contacto alguno y accedí a quedar porque según él tenía algo importante que decirme.

Maura sonrió sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero es que Casey siempre tiene _algo importante que decirte_. Y siempre se trata de lo mismo, meterte en problemas o aprovecharse de ti.

—Lo sé, pero lo conozco desde hace quince años. No pasa nada si él y yo quedamos para tomar algo después de tantos años… ¿O sí? —Preguntó confusa.

—No, no pasa nada. Haz lo que quieras, eres una persona libre.

—Maura, por favor…

La frustración y el enfado de Maura eran provocado por los inmensos celos que sintió cuando Jane le contó que había vuelto a ver a Casey.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste con él en el bar?

—Alrededor de dos horas.

—¿¡Dos horas!? —Exclamó Maura volviendo a elevar su grado de enfado.

—Sí, pero no he terminado de hablar…

—¿¡Qué se supone que os teníais que decir!? ¿¡Por qué has estado hablando con Casey tanto tiempo!?

—No me dejas hablar. ¿Cómo quieres que te conteste?

Maura suspiró para acto seguido morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. Intentaba tranquilizarse.

—¿Puedo explicarme?

—Sí —Contestó con seriedad.

—Casey quiso informarme de porqué había venido a Boston. Como ya te dije en el trabajo, quiere que le dé una oportunidad. He sido honesta con él, le he dicho que eso es imposible por dos razones. Él a intentando explicarme que todavía me quiere y que para demostrarme que es sincero se queda en Boston para siempre.

—¿Qué dos razones le diste?

—Que no siento nada por él, y que estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Y qué ha intentado él?

—Ya sabes cómo es Casey…nunca se rinde… —Vuelve a ser interrumpida.

—¿Te ha besado? —Preguntó perdiendo la calma— ¿¡Os habéis besado!?

—¡No, Maura! ¿¡Por qué te pones en lo peor!?

—Porque Casey es un imbécil oportunista. Juega sucio y de él solo me espero lo peor.

—Pues deja de centrarte en Casey, y céntrate en mi. Yo te quiero y te respeto. ¿Sabes en qué posición me dejas al desconfiar de mí?

Maura alejó la mirada de los ojos de Jane. Guardó silencio y recapacitó con la última pregunta que le formuló.

—Los siento, ¿vale? —La miró a los ojos— Mi actitud hacia ti quizás no ha sido la correcta, pero estoy enfadada, muy enfadada —Admitió—. No sabes la de cosas que he pensado desde que me dijiste que te has visto con Casey.

Lejos de enfadarse, Jane se mostró comprensible.

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó totalmente relajada.

—Cosas absurdas de una persona celosa y enfadada…

—Maura, no voy a enfadarme si me dices que dudaste de mí y que creíste que te fui infiel. Si es así lo entiendo, yo sé lo que es estar celosa.

Maura no habló, el enfado había desaparecido abriendo paso a la vergüenza que sentía tras darse cuenta que el mal rato podría haberse evitado si hubiese dejado que Jane se explicase desde el principio. Isles permanecía con la cabeza baja.

—Mírame —Pidió.

—Me siento ridícula.

—No voy a juzgarte _Mau_. Mírame —Pidió cariñosamente.

Maura se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Era una manía que la caracterizaba cuando trataba de ganar tiempo.

Jane llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Maura y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia. Depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza y luego le habló al oído.

—Te quiero. No tienes que avergonzarte de tu comportamiento, es entendible.

Acto seguido, Jane llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Maura y depositó varios juguetones besos provocándole cosquillas intencionadas para arrebatarle una sonrisa. Lo consiguió.

—Detente —Pidió mirándola.

—¿No te gustan mis besos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me encantan.

—¿Te apetece besarme?

Maura inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

—Siento mi comportamiento y siento que te quedases en la calle por un rato.

—Exactamente quince largos minutos. Pero se me ocurriría alguna manera de cobrártelo.

—¿Sexualmente?

—No se me ocurre otra manera.

—Perfecto.

Ambas permanecieron varios segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Maura... ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre Casey y sobre mi anoche en el bar?

—No, ninguna. Confió en ti, pero no en él. Me he comportado injustamente contigo y te pido perdón. Realmente confió en ti, pero cuando me he enfadado se me ha calentado la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Me gustaría hablar de otro asunto.

—¿De qué?

—De nosotras. ¿Qué está pasando? Antes tenías razón, en realidad oficialmente no somos _nada_ más que amigas. No hemos hablado de lo que sucede entre ambas últimamente.

—No hay mucho que decir, ¿no? Los hechos hablan por sí solos. Llevamos tres meses haciendo vida de pareja y comportándonos como tal. Yo estoy a gusto contigo. Quiero que sigamos así.

—¿Entonces estamos en una relación? —Preguntó con timidez.

—Así es. Pero no vayas a ponerte roja.

Jane la besó para callarla, pero Maura interrumpió el momento para ponerla más nerviosa conscientemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo mirándola a los ojos— ¿Sientes vergüenza?

—¡Maura! —Exclamó sonriendo.

—¿Jane Rizzoli está avergonzada? ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes.

—¿¡Quieres quedarte sin sexo el resto de la semana!?

—¡Vale! No te haré pasar más vergüenza. Por cierto… He cambiado de opinión. Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

—¿Solo a dormir?

—He sustituido las palabras _tener sexo_ , por dormir. No quería resultar muy directa…

Informó Maura quien acorraló a Jane contra su cuerpo y el sofá mientras besaba su cuello y poco a poco quedaba sobre Jane.

—Me gusta que seas directa…

Entre besos, Jane llevó sus manos hasta la blusa de Maura y se la quitó tirándola al suelo. Luego sus manos volvían a la acción en busca del trasero de la rubia para con un seco movimiento hacer que el cuerpo de Maura se pegase por completo al suyo.

Con dificultad, pero brevemente, Maura consiguió desabrochar con una mano el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de la detective para seguidamente llevar la mano hasta la entrepierna de Jane.

La respiración de Jane se hace más profunda al sentir la mano de Maura jugueteando en su intimidad.

Después de deshacerse de los pantalones y el tanga de Jane, Maura se pone de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella y le abre las piernas yendo directa al clítoris de la detective. Pasa una y otra vez la lengua por el clítoris de una excitada Jane. Los movimientos de su lengua primero fueron lentos y escasos para torturarla.

—¡Maura! —Reclamó con la respiración agitada.

La forense sonrió ante las quejas de Jane. Le gustaba jugar con ella y llevarla al límite.

Maura se portó bien y decide mover la lengua exactamente como a Jane le gustaba. Movía la lengua en pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris provocando intensos gemidos por parte de Jane. Se humedeció dos dedos con su propia saliva para seguidamente introducirlos en el interior de Rizzoli.

Jane arqueó la espalda perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Sin duda, Maura sabía cómo proporcionarle placer.

—No te muevas… —Pidió Maura en tono perverso.

Más tarde, agarró las caderas de Jane y la pegó por completó contra ella para tener mejor acceso a su entrepierna. Acto seguido llevó las manos hasta sus muslos e inmovilizó a Jane para terminar lo que había empezado.

La lengua de Maura se movía rápido sobre el clítoris, tan rápido como la agitada respiración de una excitada Jane.

—¡Oh, Maura! No te detengas —Exigió entre gemidos.

Presa del placer que estaba recibiendo agarró con una mano la cabeza de Maura entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de la forense liberando un fuerte gemido provocado por el orgasmo que Maura había conseguido con su lengua.

Al terminar, Maura se incorporó y sonrió frente a la boca de Jane quien recuperaba lentamente el ritmo de su respiración.

—¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien —Dijo entre besos—. Pero vamos a tu cama, no hemos terminado…

Jane no pudo esperar y de camino al dormitorio desabrochó el sujetador de Maura tirándolo a cualquier parte sin importarle nada, ahora mismo solo deseaba llegar a la cama y tomar el control absoluto del cuerpo de Maura.


End file.
